Architectural opening coverings such as roller blinds provide shading and privacy. Such coverings typically include a manually operated cord, chain or pull tube or a motorized roller tube connected to covering fabric, which may be slatted or louvered. The fabric can be fitted with a bottom rail and optionally run through a pair of opposing vertical frame or track members, one for each side edge of the fabric, so that the fabric raises and falls in a designated path and is not subjected to motion from, for example, blowing wind.